We'll Meet Again
by Maddz Writes
Summary: :We'll Meet Again: Don't Know Where, Don't Know When, But I Know We'll Meet Again, Some Sunny Day.. Duncan Dawn is the son of Mable Dawn, who suffered a terrible accident from a mysterious figure Duncan(or anyone)has no clue what could be. Awhile after the accident, he decides to read the three journals and gets some interesting information about something named Bill Cipher..
1. Triangle in the Musk

_**We'll Meet Again**_

 _Don't Know Where,_

 _Don't Know When,_

 _But I Know We'll Meet Again,_

 _Some Sunny Day..~_

* * *

It was raining... I remember... dark clouds spayed their nasty fumes of something that smelled of rotting fish and just dirty, disgusting food. And then she was gone, taken by the wind, my own mother. A quick sight of a yellow triangle erupted in the circle of dust. I couldn't make out any of the details, it flashed so fast, and then a loud screeching sound blasted in the air. I held my ears tight and everything turned black.

 _ **Flaaaaashhh**_

I tightly gripped a rose in my hand. Its thorns pierced my skin, making blood rush out of my delicate skin. I bite my lip, forcing myself not to cry. My crush was staring at me from across the garden. Her name was Elizabeth. She had beautiful red hair tied in a braid, pulled behind her ears. Her sparkling green eyes glazed right at my face, burning holes there. Her freckled face didn't look away, and I didn't dare look at her. I was too busy staring at my shoes.

This was the third death that has happened in my life. First my uncle, Dipper Pines, my father, Kyle Dawn and now my mom, Mabel Dawn. I never knew my Grandparents, but I don't think they're alive either. I kept staring at my shoes, following the pattern of the stitching.

My mother was getting buried between my uncle and my father. Mom was always close to both of them. She'd used to tell me stories of how she went of strange adventures with her brother, fighting gnomes, monsters and other really crazy fantasies. She said maybe once I'm older, I'll have adventures with someone else my age, but that hasn't happened.

I stared at the grave for a while longer. Elizabeth walked up to my side. I really, really DIDN'T want her to. I put down the rose next to her grave and kept biting my lip as I felt Elizabeth's presence next to me. She noticed I was bleeding and gasped. She took my hand out and took a napkin out of her pocket and pressed them together. I started to cry.

 _No... don't cry in front of her..._

She saw my tears and hugged me. Holding me really tight. I didn't want to cry, but I immediately did, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall, you could probably put buckets down at my knees and each of them would overflow. She didn't even mind, me crying all over her.

After a minute or so she let go and said, "Sorry."

I shook my head, wiping my tears away. "There's nothing to be sorry about." I tried to say, but my voice was all raspy and my throat hurt. She probably couldn't understand what I'd just said. She stared at me for a while, fishing for words to say, but then heard her father calling out to her. "I hope everything is ok with you. I know it's probably not...-" She stopped talking, and looked like she was about to punch herself. He father yelled even louder this time.

Elizabeth winced. "I'm sorry again, Duncan." She ran away, lifting up her blue puffy dress so it wouldn't get caught in the dirt.

* * *

It's been a week since that happened.

I live with my mom's friend from High School, Eleanor Wisk. I still go to the same school as I've always been to, but no one really talks to me. I think most of them are afraid of bringing up my parents. I'm still not over it, but it doesn't kill me as much as it used to.

Recently, I've been looking through all of my mom's old stuff, and I found these really interesting journals with six fingers and numbers on them. There are 3 of them so far, and they have tons of supernatural stories in them, which I think is bogus. But they are fun to read, at least.

I always go to the park, and climb up on a tree, swinging my legs off the edge and just read them. The journals remind me of the stories mom told me when I was younger, and I'd smile, oddly enough.

I flipped through the pages, both interested and not believing in anything the journals were saying. I noticed Elizabeth walking around the park with this boy... oh that's right... she has a boyfriend.

Micheal Johnson.. the toughest guy at school. I was sitting on the tree and got really nervous with the book in my hand. Micheal was known to play real rough. He made fun of almost ever kid in school, and I knew with these dumb journals, he'd rip them right out of my hand, and tear out all the pages, laughing and laughing at how dumb they were. I jumped out of the tree, falling on my face, and then quickly got back up.

I was going to hide in a bush, but I dropped my journal. They were just rounding the corner.

 _There's no time._

I jumped behind the bush, peering out cautiously.

"I can't stay out too late." I heard Elizabeth say.

"Well, how long CAN you?" Micheal asked.

"I'm not sure... what time is it now?"

"Babe, don't worry about the time, we got a while to stay."

"Micheal..." She said in a stern voice.

"I'ght... fine..." Micheal looks at his watch. "It's only 7:05 PM. You only have to home at 9:00."

I stared at the journal, like I could use my 'magical telekinesis' to bring the journal close.

 _Oh no..._ Micheal looked right at the journal. "What's this?" He picked it off the ground, read the first page, and started laughing.

I gritted my teeth.

"What?" Elizabeth stood on her tippy-toes, trying to reach Micheal's height to read the book along with him. He just kept laughing. "What is it you're reading?"

Micheal keeps laughing, after a second he hands her the book. "Look at this bogus!" He laughed and laughed and laughed, tears streaming his eyes he laughed so much.

I wanted to jump out and scare him, but Elizabeth was there, and even if she wasn't there, he'd probably kill me anyway.

Elizabeth looked at the book with a questioning face, looking over it, "Um... I don't see what's so funny..."

"Everything about it!" Michael held is belly, trying to stop laughing.

Elizabeth just rolled her shimmery emerald eyes. "Well it's not very funny to me. It's just a book. But I'm very aware you aren't knowledgeable of the term..."

"Book are for low-life geeks." He stole the book and flipped through the pages, stopping at my mom's and uncle's autograph. "Huh... this says Dipper and Mable Pines, why is that name so familiar?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock. She turned around in circles as if looking for something. Micheal glanced up at her with a questioning look.

"Um..." she stammered, "I have no idea who those people are," she lied, "but you should probably put that book where you found it. The owner must be looking for it... and could be..." She paused, staring at the journal, "very... nervous..."

"Ugh, alright, but I'm putting this where it belongs." Micheal says. He throws the book in the trashcan. "There we go. Things should stay where they belong." He said, with a smug smile.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied. It was obvious something was distant about her. Her eyes stared into empty space, but she still followed her boyfriend, directly behind his heels.

I waited for them both to be out of eye-sight, then I slowly came out of my hiding place, walked up to trashcan and grabbed my book. I was just happy to leave the park alive...


	2. So sorry

I'm so sorry I have been active. New chapters will be posted probably be posted this weekend. I have lots of writers block.

so sorry...

~Maddz Writes


End file.
